Naruto: The Demon in the Leaves
by Fox Sage Kinoe
Summary: The Rikudo Sennin doesn't give Naruto and Sasuke God-like powers. Instead he returns Naruto back in time hoping that he can stop the war before it starts. Time-travel. Pairings not decided.R&R
1. Chapter 1

OK guys this is my first Fanfic. First of all don't expect 5000 words per chapter. More like 1000-2000. I don't expect the story to have more than 100-150 reviews. But I am open to every kind of review other than flames. I am open to ideas. I hope I can finish the story and do fast updates but high-school starts soon and I am not sure could I. I just loved the idea of it and couldn't stop myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Man, the others are right you just die inside when you write this.

X-O-o-x-x-o-O-X

Naruto was standing in front of an old man with really pale skin that looked like Obito's when he was a jinchuriki. The same man that told him that he was the Rikudo Sennin. He didn't know how he must feel, he was annoyed that he wasn't fighting Madara, although he wasn't sure why wasn't he dead. But he also felt a bit awed. For Kami's sake this is the Rikudo Sennin!

" So… what do you want old man?" Naruto asked.

"You're just like my son. You show respect by not showing respect. I like that. I am here because this war is two-three de já views. First is the moon-eye plan."

"What about it?"

"It was done long ago by my mother, Kaguya, the rabbit goddess. Me and my brother stopped her. The other is you and your friend, Sasuke. As I said you're like my younger son Asura. He is like my older son Indra. You're history is alike too. Indra could do everything with little to no effort. Ashura had to work hard for everything. So he learned friendship. In the end of my life I had to choose between the two who to be the successor of the ninja creed. That is one important thing. Ninjjutsu is not Ninja creed. I invented the Ninja creed. Not ninjutsu people. turned it into that so called ninjutsu after I died."

"If you're dead then how do I see youuu... a jutsu of course!"

"That's right. I wanted to connect you and Sasuke Uchiha and give you both my power correcting my mistake to make only one of my sons my successor. You two are my sons reincarnated after all."

"Whaa?"

"I'll tell you the next time we meet. I'll tell you everything then. Now I… how to change everything that now happens? I thought about it and my idea is to get you back in the past, you and Kurama."

"How do you know about Kurama? You know? I'm interested how do you know the name?" Asked Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"Simple. I gave him the name. As I said. We'll talk more the next time. When you get back at the past you'll have the same chakra capacity, the same techniques, Sage mode, Nine-tails mode as now but not the same speed and strength. That will be your chance to change everything. Do you agree?"

" _What do you think Kurama?_ "

" **I belive in old man. I agree.** "

"We agree."Naruto stated.

" _We? He asked Kurama? That boy really is something different._ " thought the Rikudo Sennin.

"Very well. Remember. Even tha smallest detail can change everything and some of the biggest changes can lead to the same end. Good luck Naruto Uzumaki. Oh, and do you have some specific time or place in mind. "

"Well, I… think I have."

X-O-o-x-x-o-O-X

Ok this was the prologue. Didn't take too long to write it. Hopefully the others chapters will be longer and I will write them just as fast. As I said the pairings are undecided so vote in the reviews or PM me. I will count the vote. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

First of all THANK you. There are over 170 views till now. Naruto x Kurotsuchi is leading the vote for pairings.

X

X

X

Oh, who am lying? There was only one vote! I mean come on people! 30 seconds. That's all you need for a review. Now I understand other writers. If you don't like my story tell me why.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Maybe for my birthday… No, my mother said no. Too bad

X-O-o-x-x-o-O-X

Naruto was send in a vortex of light for what felt like ages felling his stomach spin the hole time. Soon he landed on a stone floor in what looked like a large holl. He felt big pain in the chest and flew back. He heard a faint "He isn't getting up soon". Then he threw up. "Awesome. Now he threw up. "

" _Do you think we are at the same place that I think?_ "

" **More like when not where but yes. I guess old man isn't as accurate as he says. Should we show our power? I know you'd like to show off.** "

" _And you're god damn right. Maybe Sakura-chan will finally notice me. Yes!_ "

" **We need to talk about your love issues.** "

" _Love issues? I don't have love issues._ "

" **Whatever makes you sleep good brat. We will talk after those preliminaries. And this time become chunin.** " (A/N: If you knew when were they teleported REVIEW PLEASE!)

" _I plan to. But I'll keep Sennin mode and Nine-tails mode in secret._ "

Naruto slowly stood up. All students that were watching were amazed by the sudden change in him. His aura now showed seriousness and a lot of experience of someone who has made it through many trials. The jonin thought that they see the Sandaime Hokage down there. And the Sandaime thought that he sees the younger Yondaime.

"Very well Kiba. Let's begin."

"Don't act all high and mighty, dobe. You're a loser and you always will be."

"And you are a dogboy with awful smell and emotions too strong for him to control."Kiba growled in anger. "In fact I can kill you with my eyes closed. And you'll probably attack recklessly in anger not even remembering my words." This time Naruto took off his headband and placed it in front of his eyes. Then Kiba lost it. He gave Akamaru a soldier pill and swallowed one himself.

"NINJA ART: HUMAN-BEAST MIMICRY" he yelled. Naruto didn't move an inch.' _Just a little more an I can enter Sage mode. I don't want to use it but intill I become stronger and faster I need it. It will give me the perfect boost._ ' "FANG OVER FANG!" Naruto moved into a strange stance. Only one man at the arena recognized it. And he saw it only once. When he and his students were in the most dangerous situation they could. In the middle of the 3-rd Great Ninja War when they faced a whole army alone. And thanks to the technique that comes with the stance they survived. Hell, they even won. The Sandaime sighed. " _Naruto, just what are you up to?_ "

X-O-o-x-x-o-O-X

The genin watched as two tornados were headed for Naruto. Hinata looked scared for him. Shino, Neji and Gaara broke their neutral expressions and looked interested. Rock Lee was looking confused while Shikamaru had a raised eyebrow and Choji has dropped his bag of chips. Most of the other girls were muttering 'idiot'.

"Sensei. Will Naruto be ok?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi looked focused on the match. He even has closed his smut… I mean pointless hent…AH, I mean his book. He didn't look like he actually heard her. That was until Kurenai spoke. "Kakashi I don't know what happened to him but I think he lost it." The cyclops looked at her and then back to the fight. "Don't you feel it Kurenai?"

"Feel what?"

"I felt that only once. That aura. This isn't the same Naruto as before the exams. He isn't even the same Naruto as before the battle."

"I don't know about Kakashi but I felt this only once too." Asuma joined the conversation. "It was in the middle of a siege of one minor village. I reported the Sandaime that his son, my brother, died. But he wasn't angry. No. He closed his eyes and when he opened them there was only determination. That was when I felt that aura. " Asuma sighed. "That day dad went out there and totally annihilated the enemy in less than 10 minutes. But what was your time Kakashi?"

"The moment before the battle for Kusagakure (The Hidden Grass Village) when my sensei, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime demolished half of the Iwa's (Hidden Stone) army that was the moment I felt it. But not so strong. If that aura came from sensei in waves it comes from Naruto in tsunamis. "

"Did you two just said Naruto is like two Hokages…"

"…in the peak of their 'Hokage modes'." Finished Asuma. "This boy can become… legendary."

X-O-o-x-x-o-O-X

Down at the arena Kiba and Akamaru charged at Naruto from both sides. Naruto just opened his palms and pointed his hands towards them. He didn't budge even an inch when Kiba's attack collided with him. Then Naruto seemly disappeared and appeared above Akamaru with an axe kick ready. When his foot contacted with the dog it flew down and did a crater. All of the people gasped. That speed and power was unheard. Then Kiba felt a stone hard punch to connect with his nose. Then everything went black. Naruto released Sage mode and removed his headband from his eyes as he was called the winner. His serious face instantly turned into a large grin e jumped up to the viewing area.

X-O-o-x-x-o-O-X

Alright guys this was chapter 2. It was obviously to show more of Naruto's character. I thank you for the support (and the lack of it). R&R


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I'm very very very sorry for the delay but I was… I… was… …lazy I guess. And next: WAS IT SO HARD? Thank you all for:

Review stats:

Chapter 1: 3 reviews,

Chapter 2: 11 reviews.

See? 30 secs and you've written one. Not hard at all

Naruto x Hinata pairing is winning the vote. From now I tell you that the vote ends after the Tsunade retrieve arc. And no, I'm sorry **JChitteser** but I can't do Naruto x Kurotsuchi x Shion because I just won't be able to do a harem because if you are not some awesome writer (which I am not) it becomes an unreasonable f  &kfest. But I will count your review for a Naruto x Shion vote if you don't like that, please inform me by a review or pm me. And I tell you all from now that there probably won't be any lemons. And to **Standard Himself-** yes I agree and I know what you are talking about. It always bothered me that some do major changes and yet everything stays the same as the canon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

X-O-o-x-x-o-O-X

Naruto watched in silence the other matches. He already knew what was going to happen in every single one of them. But he still got mad at Neji because of what he did to Hinata. In the match he, true to his personality, cheered for Hinata. She on other hand became confidant thanks to that and didn't give up. The Battle was pretty much the same except from the ending in which Neji wasn't stopped by the jonins but a stone hard Rasengan in his chest. Not that anyone saw the Rasengan. Naruto has gotten so angry that he managed to get nearly all of his chakra to his feet and with a super-high-speeded jump he crossed the space between him and the Hyuga prodigy in a matter of milliseconds. He still couldn't do a one-handed Rasengan so for the not so much time and his left chakra which was as much as that of an average genin he did the Rasengan that one does after mastering step 2 but not step 3. Still I was strong enough to knock Neji to the opposite wall. The prodigy on his half was stunned and angry that someone was fast enough and strong enough to both not be spotted by him and to knock him off his feet. And the one that did it was a mere genin. Some orphan that is nobody. Then he looked at himself. His clothes were ruined. What the hell was that attack?

The whole arena was silent. The only thing you could hear was Naruto's panting. He looked around. He saw the medics frozen.

"What the hell are staring at? Hinata-chan needs medical attention so start moving." Naruto said pumping a bit of Kurama and his killing intent (KI from now on) which by the way is a lot more than anyone under jonin level could handle and although he stoped it in a second had a huge effect. Everyone, even the Hokage, held their breaths for enlease a minute. Of course the medics went to help Hinata as fast as possible not wanting to feel that again. All of the members of the rookie nine and Team Three a. k. a. Team Guy didn't know what to do or think first- to scream or run. This was the scariest thing that happened to the most of them. The Jonin were more or less in the same situation. They never felt something like that with the bright exception of the Kyuubi. The sand team was a little less effected thanks to the Ichibi but, hell, that little boy produced nearly as much as their brother when his fully transformed but still in control, even if it is nearly non-existent. Even Gaara looked a little scared. He was literally shaking. He knew that even his 'mother' feared from Naruto because 'she' told him to not, under any circumstances, to attack him. Shukaku on his half already sensed that Kurama has teamed up with the brat and knew that the two of them are far too powerful and even with his pride he knew that even fully transformed him is weaker than Kurama and it would be a deadly mistake. He was prideful but not stupid. This was going to get him one big headache.

X-O-o-x-x-o-O-X

Naruto watched the next two matches silently. He already knew what was gonna happen. Lee was going to be crippled and Choji defeated miserably. He sighed. Sometimes life sucks.

" _So Kurama you're old man isn't so accurate._ "

" **A little mistake.** "

" _Do you realize that I could have stopped Orochi-pedo from giving Sasuke the curse mark and I could have killed him too? I could have killed Kabuto too._ "

" **They are both here now right?** "

" _There no one would know but right now too much people are here. I'll have to answer some nasty questions and here are too much people to worry about hurting and I can't use my large scale super-duper techniques._ "

" **Super-duper, huh? But I see your point. And you're still too good hearted. I don't like that.** "

" _And why are you my friend exactly? Thanks to my good heart._ "

" **Friend? Don't push your luck kid.** "

" _Am I not right?_ "

"… **Fine, you win. But what are you gonna do with the two snakes?** "

" _Not sure. I'll dispatch two shadow clones to kill Kabuto. I'm not sure about Orochimaru though._ "

" **Well, I'm glad that I have** _ **some**_ **good influence on you.** "

" _What are you talking about?_ "

" **Do you realize how openly you speak of killing. And you've killed how much people exactly till now? Don't include the Zetsus.** "

" _Oh…Two I think. Kakuzu and the Suna guy that looked like Itachi._ "

" **Exactly. You killed two people in the last 17 years of your life. And now you openly talk about killing. They do deserve it. But Kabuto is just lost. I agree on killing them but do NOT change too much. I opened up to one of the people with the biggest heart in the world. I let** _ **that**_ **boy to change me. Not some ruthless killer.** "

" _Thanks Kurama. I needed this. Now what are we gonna do with the invasion?_ "

" **Kill them all?** "

" _Nice try. I say I train my speed and strength the whole month and the end before the finals to dispatch clones to knock them out, tie them and get them here… And then I rock up the tournament and become an awesome chunin."_

" **You still are over confident at least.** "

" _You know full well that with some push-ups and sit-ups and I can take down any Kage. Now what were you saying about my 'love issues'?_ "

Then Naruto heard a distant voice. "Naruto… Naruto…. NARUTO!" He looked around. Sakura was yelling at him. "Why were you dozing off? Never mind, the matches are over. You should go down to the arena along with the other winners you baka." She started punching him but here fist was caught midair by him.

"Don't do this." he said simply and walked off.

Down at the arena all of the winners were gathered. Well except Sasuke that is. Hayate, the proctor started speaking about the finals and told them to get a number from a cup. He got number 3.

"Alright brats here are the matches:

Neji Hyuga vs Kankuro of the Sand

Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara of the Sand

Uchiha Sasuke vs Shino Aburame

Temari of the Sand vs Shikamaru Nara and the winner of that match will face off against Dosu of the Sand.

They will take place in one month. Your jonin sensei will tell you where. Train hard. You'll need it. Dismissed!"

Naruto quickly ran off. He totally needed a cup of RAMEEEEN.

' _So the matches are different. Interestin. Doesn't matter. I'll kick Neji's butt in the second round.'_

X-O-o-x-x-o-O-X One day later – Hospital

Naruto came out of the hospital from a visit. He visited Hinata and Lee. In front of it he saw Kakashi.

"Ohayo Naruto. How are you?"

"I'm fine sensei. I was going to ask you…" But before he could say something he was interrupted by the Cyclops.

"I thought about it Naruto and I'm sorry but I wanna teach Sasuke one special technique. But I already arranged someone to train you."

"What? …Oh, non I don't want you to train me. I already have planed my training. I wanted to know on which training ground does Mega-Bushy-Brows-Sensei is."

"Mega-Bushy-Brows-Sensei? You mean Guy, right? I think that he's in training ground 17. Why?"

"I wanted to know where I can get some weights. The next month I am focusing solely on physical training so I can become faster and stronger."

"Really? No jutsus, no chakra control?"

"Nope. I have enough jutsus and I have so much chakra that I can literally waste half of it and still have more than you sensei. Anyway thanks. Bye sensei. Oh and one more thing."

""What is it?" Said Kakashi raising an eyebrow.

"If you're late for the exam I'm gonna burn that smut you read." Kakashi paled.

X-O-o-x-x-o-O-X Two days late

Naruto was panting hard. "500 push-ups complete, 500 sits-up complete, 50 laps around Konoha complete, 10 spars against a shadow clones complete. And everything with the weights. Man, Bushy-Brows is crazy to do everything with them. Well three weeks more."

" **Stop talking to yourself. Someone will think you're crazy.** "

"Really?"

" **Yea. Now can we FINALLY talk about your love issues?** "

"I told you I don't have love issues."

" **You lie to yourself. You think you love that pinky right?** "

"More or less."

" **Less. This is just a stupid crush in order to gain attention in the academy. And on top of it you're so clueless about love that you don't even see the most obvious signs that she loves you.** "

"Love…me…She? Who is she?"

" **I will leave you alone on this one. Now what are we gonna do about that perv?** "

"Ero-Sennin? I don't know. But if I have to trust anyone about my secret it would be him or the old man."

" **You have of think a way to get his or their memories back.** "

"Why do I have the feeling that you already know how to do that?"

" **Yes I know already but it would not be as fun as you hitting your head in a wall trying to figure it out.** "

"So we give ero-sennin's memories back to him?"

" **Not really. We give him you're memories about your time together and maybe the time after he died. Agree?** "

"Yeah, agree."

" **Then let's go find him.** "

X-O-o-x-x-o-O-X Hot Springs

Naruto looked at a white haired pervert. He shook his head as he yelled:

" **ERO-SENNIN STOP PEAKING!** "

Needless to say that as the girls heard the yell they all ran out of the water to the dressing room. Jiraya quickly summoned a toad and made it attack Naruto who of course dodge and releasing his weights ran to the sannin and poked his forehead. Jiraya passed out.

X-O-o-x-x-o-O-X

When the Sannin woke up he saw that he was leaning against a tree. Then he saw his apprentice sparring against a shadow clone.

"Naruto what happened and how am I not dead?"

"Don't you remember ero-sennin?"

"Don't call me that. I remember dying against Naga... Naruto I have to tell you something!"

"Easy there sensei. Remember what happened after that."

"Sensei? After that? I don't understaaa… Oh. So there was a war?"

"Yes. Go on."

"You befriended the Kyuu…"

"Kurama."

"Kurama an met the Rikudo Sennin. And he got you back in time. This is the past."

"Correct. I've missed you sensei."

"I've missed you too gaki."

They hugged smiling.

"Now what? Considering you're Kage level and above what are you gonna do?"

"Become a chunin and serve the village. I think I will bring back the old man's or baa-chan's memories. What do you think?"

"Both. And what about the invasion?"

"I have a plan. And I want you to be with Old man at the exams. "

"They will be interesting exams."

"For sure."

X-O-o-x-x-o-O-X

That's all of chapter 3. I am VERY sorry for the delay. R&R


End file.
